1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to garden shredder structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved garden shredder apparatus wherein the same is arranged to employ a minimal of structural components to effect a stable and conveniently employed structure of increased longevity in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Garden shredder structures of various types are utilized throughout the prior art and typically, such shredder organizations are employed with lawn mower organizations, as indicated in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,796,416 and 3,473,306. U.S. Pat. No. 3,527,278 sets forth a shredder structure arranged for operative communication relative to a lawn mower in a spaced relationship relative to the lawn mower structure.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing a compact readily anchored and easily employed organization of compact construction effecting longevity in use and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.